Reencuentro entre Fieras
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Levi Ackerman, profesor de una universidad, se sorprende ante el ensayo con una postura política bastante radical por parte de uno de sus estudiantes, Eren Jaeger; con quien inicia un debate que empieza por sus opiniones políticas opuestas, y termina en un acuerdo muy inesperado. LEVI X EREN, RIREN, LEMON.


_Dedicado a Mau Braden y a Luna de Acero que es mi gurú RiRen._

_**Advertencia:** Si bien ya he escrito yaoi antes (Compañeros, con ship EruRi, y "Maestro" que es un ZekexColt), nunca había hecho un fanfic yaoi con lemon, aunque sí en role play... Quizás por eso ahora fue fácil xD _

_Así que disfruten (espero) de mi primer fanfic yaoi con lemon incluido que, increíblemente, es un Levi x Eren... Y los que me conocen sabrán porqué digo que increíblemente. _

_Oh si, esta cosa tiene lemon, menores de edad leer con autela, bla bla bla bla, ¿Para qué nos hacemos? Uno no se mete a un fic "M" buscando que solo lean la biblia y tomen té XD _

_Ahora sí, espero les guste._

* * *

**Reencuentro de Fieras**

La sombra a través de la ventana de aquella oficina comenzaba a moverse, había concluído con su itinerario de clases a impartir por ese día, y tras calificar unos exámenes, ahora también lo hacía con ensayos encomendados a otro grupo.

—Pero qué…?

_Sacrificios necesarios en búsqueda de la libertad_

Era el título del que estaba por revisar.

—¿Quién lo…? —el nombre de Eren Jaeger en la presentación del ensayo contestó aquella duda—. Tsk.

Sus ojos grises viajaban por lo plasmado en el documento, alzando la ceja en señal de cierta desaprobación ante lo que estaba leyendo. Su lectura fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba a su puerta.

—Adelante —miró con sorpresa a la figura que ingresaba a su oficina, justamente, el autor de aquel ensayo controversial que leía—. Jaeger, vaya ironía.

—Profesor —comentó con seriedad el joven universitario mientras se acercaba al escritorio—. Necesito hablar con usted sobre un asunto.

—Qué curioso, estaba por decir lo mismo —aventó el ensayo sobre su escritorio, de modo que el joven lo viera—. Es… Interesante, no encuentro otra palabra, que hayas escrito páginas y páginas de cómo el fin justifica los medios, y cómo no importa sacrificar vidas inocentes con tal de conseguir un fin político.

—Oh, eso —desvió los ojos con cierta frialdad—. La historia está plagada de sacrificios de inocentes por un bien mayor, es algo que también hemos visto en su clase, profesor Ackerman.

Se le quedó mirando con ojos severos, mientras sostenía un bolígrafo con el cual jugaba entre sus manos.

—Tsk, no importa —se levantó de su asiento y rodeó su escritorio hasta llegar al más jóven, recargándose sobre el mueble, quedando ambos frente a frente—. ¿A qué has venido, Jaeger?

El joven de cabello castaño sencillamente se encogió de hombros, encarando al mayor con esa mirada vacía que le caracterizaba.

—Supongo que quería ver si había leído mi ensayo —respondió con un tono de voz que mezclaba el sarcasmo y la indiferencia.

—Me está cansando esa actitud, mocoso —lo tomó por la camisa—. Hace un año no eras así, Jaeger, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Incluso veo que te has alejado de tus amigos, Armin y Mikasa.

Una sonrisa a medias apareció en los labios del más joven.

—Digamos que tuve algunas diferencias con ellos —exhaló cansado—. Estaba harto de no poder ir ni siquiera a cagar sin que Mikasa estuviera encima de mí, y a Armin no le gustó que le enseñara a golpear —complementó con cierto tono de burla.

—Lo volveré a repetir, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Jaeger? Incluso tus ensayos antes no parecía que los hubiese escrito el propio Hitler.

—Es un simple ensayo sobre política, profesor —respondió un tanto irritado—. Estoy bien.

—Tsk. —Volteó hacia el ventanal de su oficina—. ¿A qué has venido?

—Es sobre el debate que tendremos qué hacer la siguiente semana —caminó hasta quedar a un lado del mayor, ambos observando el ventanal de frente—. No deseo participar, así que quiero exponer mis puntos de vista ante usted de manera personal.

Con un rápido movimiento tomó al más joven por la camisa, y sin que el de cabellos castaños lo esperase, lo estampó contra la pared de manera amenazante.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Crees que puedes decidir sobre cómo pueden presentarme las cosas?

Soltó un quejido natural ante el choque contra el muro, nada del otro mundo, solo respuesta a la situación.

—Vamos, profesor, sólo le estoy pidiendo exponer ante usted de modo personal lo que de todos modos tendría que hacer en clase, ¿Es mucho pedir?

—No entiendes el punto —lo soltó—. Exponer tus ideas, defenderlas, y todo de una manera civilizada, es parte esencial de nuestro sistema democrático.

—Nuestro sistema democrático es una fantasía —espetó de manera impulsiva—. Se nos habla de libertad, de justicia para todos sin embargo, este país está en manos de neoliberalistas que explotan a los trabajadores como si fuera la época feudal; somos esclavos de este sistema capitalista, y no hay nada que odie más que la esclavitud.

—¿Esclavitud, dices? —volvió hasta llegar junto a su escritorio—. Toma un vuelo a China, Tailandia o Bangladesh y trata de cumplir un turno de 16 horas laborales sin días de descanso y después me hablas de lo que es esclavitud.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo, rememorando meses atrás un momento de besos candentes y manos atrevidas, y cuerpos que se exploraban con urgencia y deseo.

—Profesor.

—¿Ahora qu-?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida de manera inesperada por los labios del más alto que se posaron sobre los suyos.

—¿Qué rayos? —cuestionó al lograr separarse del joven—. ¿Qué pretendes con esto, Jaeger?

—No es algo que me pusiera a pensar, realmente —contestó con cinismo—. ¿No le gustó? ¿Acaso usted no extrañaba eso?

—¡Tch! —Lo tomó por la camisa nuevamente—. ¡Eres mi alumno! ¿Qué es lo que demonios te sucede?

Lo tomó por la muñeca, haciendo presión para intentar liberarse del agarre del mayor.

—Eso no nos importó la otra noche, ¿O si?

Finalmente lo soltó, emitiendo un gruñido.

—Lárgate.

—¿Porqué? —replicó el más joven—. No soy un menor de edad por el que vayan a arrestarlo, ¿qué más da si es mi maestro?

Lo ignoró, no iba a perder la compostura ante su propio estudiante, y menos por algo que, creía, estaba en el pasado.

—Esclavo del tabú maestro-alumno —comentó de manera mordaz—. ¿Ve cómo ni siquiera en este país de falsa libertad, no hay tal? —entrecerró sus ojos un instante—. Usted también es un esclavo del sistema.

Nuevamente terminó siendo amagado contra la pared, gracias a un veloz movimiento de parte del de cabello azabache.

—¿A quién le dices esclavo?

Iba a decir algo, provocarlo aun más; pero los labios furiosos del maestro tomaron posesión de su boca, la cual el azabache reclamaba con desesperación.

Pausaban por segundos para tomar aire, y volvían a devorarse mutuamente de manera desenfrenada, pasional; dos fieras salvajes en una lucha de poder y dominio.

En ocasiones, Eren lograba hacer retroceder a Levi, pero mayormente era Ackerman quien tomaba el control; aún así, Jaeger daba digna batalla.

El trasero del más alto golpeó la orilla del escritorio, y sus pantalones terminaron en el piso.

—Levi… —Pronunció jadeante, excitado, más aún cuando su miembro fue tomado por la boca del maestro, quien lo torturaba lentamente haciéndolo desear y pedir más, y más—. Oh, vamos, Levi.

Su voz se entrecortaba, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría en la boca del mayor, y más cuando él empezó a dilatarlo lenta y tortuosamente. Sabía lo que le esperaba.

Supo en qué momento detenerse, era consciente que el más joven estaba deseoso, listo, e impaciente. Se colocó entre las piernas ajenas, y comenzó a introducirse con lentitud en el más joven, mientras su diestra tomaba y presionaba el miembro de su amante, que gustoso lo recibía luego de tanto tiempo.

—¿Quién es el esclavo ahora? —pronunció Ackerman una vez que su hombría estuvo dentro de su alumno que, deseoso, jadeaba recostado sobre su escritorio con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

—¿A quién llama esclavo? —Se levantó un poco con ayuda de su mano izquierda, y jaló al mayor de la corbata que aún estaba alrededor de su cuello, pese a que la camisa solo se sostenía por 2 botones que aún no habían sido abiertos.

Por fin sus bocas volvieron a unirse, y ambos mordían el labio del otro de cuando en cuando, mientras el vaivén de la cadera de Ackerman embestía con fuerza al más joven a quien poco le importaba la brusquedad del contrario, más bien, le excitaba.

El clímax llegó para ambos. Ackerman literal se desplomó sobre el chico, quien jadeante solo se quedó observando el techo.

—¿A la próxima también tendré que provocarte con un debate político? ¿O nos dejaremos de tonterías y juegos de una buena vez, Levi? —preguntó Eren con ironía, y entre jadeos.

—Maldito mocoso.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, ya pagué mi deuda de fic xD... Mau, tú tienes la culpa de que ahora los shippee... Así que ahora dame más material y screens de roles pa' seguirlos shippeando, hazte cargo! xD __Dame rol, mucho rol, me lo merezco! jajaja._

_Lunita bella de mi vida et de mi kokoro, espero te haya hecho fangirlear._

_Espero les haya gustado, y si me dejan reviews no me enojo. _

_Besitos!_


End file.
